


Super Freebie

by MTL17



Series: Super Roleplay [1]
Category: DCU, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Anal, Bottom Kara Danvers, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/F, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Roleplay, Strap-Ons, Top Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-15 10:03:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19612297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/pseuds/MTL17
Summary: Kara and Lena are so in love they would choose each other as their 'Freebie'.





	Super Freebie

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or anything to do with DC.

"Supergirl, what a wonderful surprise." Lena beamed, "What brings you here?"

"I, erm..." Kara stammered, her mind going blank, forcing her to lamely finish, "I just wanted to see you?"

There was a brief pause and then Lena smiled, "Well, isn't that sweet... would you like a drink?"

"That doesn't affect me, you know that." Kara scoffed, before Lena gave her a look, and she blushed, "Oh, right. Erm, a drink would be lovely, thanks."

Lena smiled, poured them both a drink, and handed one to Kara and then after they both had taken a sip she asked, "So, what does Supergirl do when she's not saving the world?"

"Oh, you know. What everyone else does. Hangout with friends, work, and... other things." Kara played along.

"What things? Things with a boyfriend, maybe? Or a girlfriend?" Lena pushed.

"Why do you want to know?" Kara smiled.

"Because my girlfriend, Kara Danvers, doesn't think you're gay. And I want to prove her wrong." Lena smiled smugly.

They both knew she had already done that, and the smile that was exchanged between them said that, then Kara admitted, "I didn't used to think so, but... I met the most amazing woman, who showed me what I was missing."

"She sounds great." Lena smirked.

"The best." Kara happily concerned, before cautiously adding, "And you're happy too?"

"More than I could ever put into words." Lena confessed softly, before getting them back on track, "She's just so good, and understanding. Like, she noticed that my crush on you was getting out of hand, and she had the most wonderful suggestion for how to deal with it."

Kara couldn't help but blush again, even as she smiled, "Which was?"

Lena smiled, took another sip of her drink, and slowly moved into the other woman's personal space, "You, are my freebie. You know what that means?"

Blushing again Kara replied, "Someone you can sleep with outside of a relationship?"

"Correct." Lena grinned, both girls taking a sip this time, "Interested?"

"Absolutely." Kara beamed, before quickly adding, "You're my freebie too."

Lena had meant to stretch this out, make this a real seduction, but seeing Kara standing there in her cute little Supergirl outfit had got the better of her, and she found herself quickly propositioning the Girl of Steel. Which a few months ago would have freaked Kara out and destroy their friendship, but now Lena was able to quickly finish her drink, take Kara's and put it and hers on the side of her desk, and then gently take Supergirl into her arms and kiss her. Something Lena had wanted almost as much as kissing her best friend, and lucky her, she now got to do both. Oh yes, she got to press her lips against that pretty little mouth and have Supergirl welcome that kiss, the two women becoming lost in it for a few long minutes.

Then Lena gently manoeuvred them closer to her desk, turned them around, and then lowered them down onto it so their bodies could be pressed against each other while the kiss became increasingly needy and frantic. As did their hand sliding over each other, which initially had been sweet and gentle, but now involved desperate groping. At least that was the case with Lena's hands. Kara was still afraid of hurting her, which was sweet, and of course given their preferred roles the mighty Supergirl was only too happy to let Lena take control. And again, Lena managed to draw this out too, but she just couldn't resist sliding a hand underneath the material of that infamous costume. Firstly up to feel her boobs, but then maybe a little prematurely she slid a hand under Kara's skirt, although that had very pleasant results.

Breaking the kiss Lena grinned wickedly, "Oooooooh, already so wet for me."

"Always." Kara moaned dreamily, then tried to cover for it, "I mean, you're always so hot, and... and... I've wanted this since the first time I saved you."

Nice save Kara, Lena thought, but instead of saying that she replied, "I've wanted you since the first time I saw you."

Which in Kara's case was the same thing, whereas Lena had seen her on TV before they met, although that was nothing compared to the desire growing between them once they had became friends, and now lovers, Lena smiling as she daydreamed about how far they had come, while gently rubbing Kara through her panties. Then before Kara could complain about the teasing she rejoined their lips in another kiss, the mighty Supergirl resisting only briefly before melting into it once again, and surrender completely to a Luthor. God, at moments like this Lena almost wished her family could see her. Almost. It would be weird in real life, but she just couldn't help imagining it now, especially as she pushed Kara's panties aside so she could be touching bare flesh, which made Kara gasp into kiss.

Moans and whimpers soon followed as Lena delighted in teasing her super strong lover by continuing to just gently rub her for a few long minutes, before finally pushing a finger into her. Which led to both women loudly gasping, whimpering and especially moaning into each other's mouths, Lena drawing out this moment of pleasure by going as slowly as possible until her finger was buried as far as it could go into Kara's cunt. She then started pumping that finger in and out of Supergirl's hot little pussy, and breaking the kiss so that Lena could really enjoy the wonderful sounds Kara was making for her. And of course, enjoy the sight of her girlfriend in her superhero costume writhing in pleasure underneath her, and on top of her work desk no less.

Kara was both excited by the public setting, and terrified by it. Lena had assured her that her office was soundproof, at least to human ears, and they were doing this after hours just in case. Still, there were some people still left in the building, and thanks to her super senses Kara was aware of all of them, especially when she found herself being fingered already. They were moving so fast, but it was hard to complain when Lena was making her feel so good. Besides, the combination of knowing what Lena could do, and the fact that Kara had always found Lena incredibly beautiful even before she had discovered this side of herself, meant that Supergirl was always embarrassingly wet around her girlfriend nowadays.

Of course one of the main reasons she was terrified by doing this was it was very easy for Kara to get distracted and not notice someone heading their way, or worse hurting Lena. Particularly when Lena first pushed a finger into her pussy, and then again when she added the second while starting gently rub Kara's clit. Because Lena did this at the same time Kara was forced to tilt her head backwards and close her eyes as she let out a loud cry, which was probably a good thing, because she was dangerously close to letting out beams from her eyes because it just felt so good. And Lena wasn't even trying yet. No, this was still technically the teasing phase, and Kara knew what she had to do to get more.

Which was why Kara eventually asked, "Lena! I-"

"That's a little informal, don't you think?" Lena scolded, before grinning, "Call me Ms Luthor."

At first Kara just blushed, but then she pointed out, "Informal? You're inside me!"

"True..." Lena conceded briefly, before pointing out, "But that doesn't guarantee intimacy. And if you want something from me, you must call me Ms Luthor. And asked nicely. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Ms Luthor." Kara whimpered, before quickly adding, "Please give me more Ms Luthor. Oooooooh yesssssssss, fuck me harder! Fuck me hard and make me cum!"

"You want to cum? Already?" Lena half laughed, half scolded, "Mmmmmm, who knew that S on your chest stood for Slut? Or maybe Super Slut? Yes, I like that. What are you?"

"I'm a Super Slut!" Kara parroted quickly, trying to please the other woman, and get what she wanted, "I'm your Super Slut."

"God damn right you are, now cum for me Super Slut! Cum for me!" Lena ordered, "Cum for a Luthor! Ohhhhhhhh yessssssss, cum for Ms Luthor, Supergirl! Mmmmmm, good girl."

Those words alone would have been enough to send Kara to the edge of orgasm, but Lena had been relentlessly fingering her throughout the conversation, and was now beginning to gradually pick up the pace, both of the fingers sliding in and out of her, and the way she was rubbing her clit with her thumb. Also she was curling her fingers inside of her in a way which Kara thought for sure would push her over the edge, but no, because her skilled top didn't want that. Not yet. Not until she had driven the mighty Supergirl to the brink of madness with her teasing. Then with those last words Lena leaned down to peck her lips, and then stared deep into her eyes as she effortlessly sent Kara over the edge of an incredible climax.

She tried her best to keep her eyes open and as she knew how much Lena loved looking into her eyes as she came, and truth be told Kara loved it too as it was such a wonderful sign of intimacy between them. However given where they were Kara just couldn't resist silencing herself by kissing 'Ms Luthor' roughly as she sent her over the edge of orgasm. Fortunately Lena didn't seemed to be mad at her, simply grinning into the kiss and fucked her even harder, skilfully pushing her over the edge of orgasm. Unfortunately that didn't last long before Lena broke the kiss, although Kara got a hell of a bonus out of it, namely her girlfriend crawling down in between her legs and wrapping her mouth around her clit, which of course made her cum again.

Lena prided herself on being able to give a girl multiple orgasms, and it was just so easy with Kara. Not only was this girl incredibly responsive, but thanks to her superhuman stamina and recovery Lena could give Kara a ridiculous amount of orgasms in one night, or during one act for that matter. This would be no exception, Lena promised herself that. Even if they were interrupted, or Supergirl had to fly off and save somebody, Lena Luthor would make her girlfriend cum hard and frequently for as long as she could during this night. To ensure that she first transitioned to licking and sucking Kara's clit, and then shoved her tongue inside her two so she could fuck her with it.

Admittedly Lena had a selfish reason to do that last thing, namely that the taste of Supergirl's pussy was addictive, and she desperately needed her fix. Especially of Supergirl's cum. Oh yes, Lena had always known it would be delicious, but ever since she had first tasted it she found herself daydreaming about it, often while sitting at the desk that the mighty Supergirl was now writhing on top of, as a Luthor piledrivered her pussy with her tongue. Sadly she couldn't get it all, given she was constantly switching between the tongue fucking and cum swallowing, but Lena was still able to get a respectable amount, and the rest ended up covering her face, which she had plans for.

Mostly to stay covering her face while she continued fucking her beautiful alien girlfriend, but it was pretty much a guarantee that Kara would get some of it. And sure enough Kara ended up pulling Lena's face out of her cunt so she could pull her upwards into a passionate kiss. Not content with just tasting herself on Lena's lips Kara then licked her face like a grateful puppy, causing the business woman to giggle, and wonder whether the reporter would do this even if there wasn't a treat waiting for her on her face. Then after more kissing, and thus juice sharing, Kara flipped their positions and attempted to return the favour, which was concerned was unacceptable for the mood Lena was in.

"No!" Lena scolded when she broke the kiss.

"But-" Kara began.

"No buts. Bend over and do as you're told, or we can stop right now." Lena threatened.

There was a brief pause, then Kara pouted, "Yes Ms Luthor."

"Good girl." Lena beamed, pressing her lips to Kara's, and then informing her, "I'm in charge here, Supergirl. Luckily for you, I have a good way to remind you of that."

With that Lena took out the strap-on dildo she had hidden in her side draw, causing Kara's eyes to light up. It was something that they had become very familiar with, and Lena just couldn't let this wonderful opportunity go by without bending Supergirl over her desk and giving her a nice, good pounding. Of course while Kara had superhuman stamina Lena didn't, so she took her time equipping the toy as sensually as possible as an excuse to give herself time to recover. And for Kara to get into position, which required one more look to do so. Then she gently pushed that little red skirt up around Kara's waist and those panties down around Kara's knees before Lena took a firm hold of her newly acquired cock and guided it to Supergirl's pussy.

Kara let out a loud gasp, followed by a long moan as the head of Lena's cock entered her pussy nice and slowly, the rest of the shaft following just as slowly and gently. Not because Kara couldn't take a faster penetration, because she could, especially after being so skilfully fingered to orgasm, making her pussy nice and relaxed, and extremely wet. No, this was about both women savouring this wonderful act, Kara obviously getting the best of it because Lena couldn't feel it like a guy would. Although that would be hard to argue, given the look of glee on Lena's face as she took Supergirl's pussy and slowly filled it with her strap-on cock. More accurately, as a Luthor slowly filled it with her strap-on cock.

It was wrong of Kara to reduce Lena to simply her family's last name, when she wasn't anything like the other monsters in her family, but in moments like this she just couldn't help it. Plus Lena was kind of encouraging it with her assistance on Kara calling her Ms Luthor, making it clear that they were both focusing on the same thing, namely the fact that a Luthor was so totally dominating a Super. Well, also Lena was in a position of authority, and as always Kara was willingly subservient to her. And it was kind of hard for Kara to tell which she loved more, especially during the wonderful moment that Lena's thighs came to rest against her cheeks, announcing every inch of that strap-on was buried within her pussy.

For a few long minutes Lena allowed them both to savour that fact before she began slowly pulling her hips back, causing inch after inch of dick to slide out of Kara's twat, causing her to whimper at the loss. Of course those inches were soon return to her, causing her to moan with joy, especially as the process was repeated, Ms Luthor officially beginning to fuck her with her big cock. Oh yes, Kara's wonderful girlfriend Lena Luthor was fucking her pussy with her big strap-on cock, while she was bent over her desk like a slutty secretary. Supergirl! Supergirl, her alter ego of truth, justice and female empowerment which Kara had worked so hard to create was now bent over and being fucked like a little slut.

Of course there was nothing wrong with enjoying this act, but slut shaming herself was just heightening Kara's enjoyment. Just like looking back over her shoulder and seeing the look of delight on Ms Luthor's face, but more importantly the proud look of dominance and control when compared to the submission and sluttiness Kara was feeling. Then just when Kara didn't think it could get any better, it did. Which of course was a foolish thing to think, because of course it would get better, but Kara hadn't expected it to be this soon. Although she was glad for it, not just because they were in public which should mean this should be a quickie, but because this meant they were clearly about to do her favourite thing ever, which should really make her feel like the slut she was currently being.

Lena loved to take another woman like this. It was so primal, and wicked. Making them bend over for her. To get on all fours, or bend over a desk like a little bitch. To bend over her desk like a little slutty assistant. God, she used to think it couldn't get better than this, but then she had been introduced to the indescribable joy of doing this to the mighty Supergirl, and Lena just didn't think she could go back to doing this to just any girl. It just wouldn't be the same. No, it just wouldn't give her the same thrill as bending Supergirl over and shoving her tongue, fingers or a toy inside her and fucking her until the infamous Supergirl was cumming like a hot little slut for her.

Although the best thing about it was that this wasn't just Supergirl. No, this was Kara Danvers, the woman who had once been the best friend she'd ever had, and was now easily the best girlfriend she'd ever had. Oh yes, as much as Lena had desperately wanted to ask Kara out that first day she wandered into her office in that cute little disguise of hers, she and her cousin pretending to be simple reporters, she was so glad she had chickened out, because it allowed a bond to form between them which made moments like this so much more intense and intimate. Which was why under normal circumstances Lena could draw this out for hours, but just in case she decided to speed things up a bit. Besides, when her beautiful Kara was in this position it was hard to resist doing this next thing for long.

Namely sticking her finger into her mouth and sucking on it for a few long seconds, and then pressing it against Kara's ass hole. Lena made sure to spread both butt cheeks so she could get the best possible look of her finger violating that tight little back door, both women crying out joyfully as they both savoured the feeling of Kara being anally penetrated. Something they both always loved, but maybe especially in moments like this when Lena could feel her dildo gently pumping in and out of Kara's cunt, a feeling she was sure felt even more intense for her girlfriend, especially given the wonderful sounds she made throughout the additional penetration. And as Lena began to fuck both of her fuck holes at the same time.

Of course Lena did pause the thrusting of her hips once the finger was buried inside Kara's butt so she could savour the moment, and make it easier on her girlfriend. Which of course only made her girlfriend whimper in disappointment, as this was no ordinary girl, but the mighty Supergirl, who could easily take much rougher treatment than this. She wasn't going to get it, not yet, but Lena did start gleefully fucking her in both of her holes, making her hot little girlfriend squirm with delight, and cry out joyfully for more. Lena was only too happy to give it to her, provided that she asked properly of course, and as Kara couldn't seem to initially find the words she just kept gently pumping her pussy and ass with her cock and finger.

"Lena! Please!" Kara whined, before crying out as she was spanked with Lena's free hand.

"Ms Luthor." Lena reminded her.

"Please Ms Luthor, fuck me!" Kara quickly corrected herself, "Mmmmmm, fuck me harder! Fuck me in both my holes like the little slut I am! Fuck me like you fuck your girlfriend! Ohhhhhhh yessssssss, fuck me and make me cum like your slutty little girlfriend, oooooooh, that loves you so much. So much that she wants you to fuck me and make me cum, ooooooohhhhhhhh, just like you effortlessly do to her."

Lena was delighted by her girlfriend's teasing, although Kara should know when it came to teasing, she was out of her league, "Well, you are almost as tight as my girlfriend..."

Kara tried to hold back for a few long seconds, then she burst out into a fit of giggles and scolded, "Lena!"

"Ms Luthor!" Lena reminded with another hard strike, before almost casually murmuring, "But... are you as big a slut as she is. Huh? Do you like it up the butt? Mmmmmm yesssssss, does Supergirl want to prove she's just like my girlfriend by letting me fuck her nice and hard in the ass, while she's bent over my desk? Because then I would definitely reward you with an orgasm for being such a good little slut for me."

Taking the hint Kara cried out, "Oh yes, mmmmmm, butt fuck me Ms Luthor! Butt fuck Supergirl! Ooooooooh yessssssss, Supergirl wants you to fuck her in the butt nice and hard, mmmmmm, and make her cum! Oh please Ms Luthor, mmmmmm, fuck me hard! Pound my little butt hole and make me cum for you. Oh Ms Luthor, ohhhhhhhh Gooooooddddddd, fuck me, fuck my butt, OH LENA!"

Kara did her best to keep begging like a little slut, but it was just so hard when she was getting her ass penetrated and filled with a big cock. Not because of the pain, as she had received far worse while being Supergirl, but the ass stuffing was just so intense, humiliating and gross, and yet so naughty and hot, that it was hard to concentrate on anything except what she was feeling. Which was mostly the same thing once Lena buried that dildo inside her, but at least she could get use to the feeling. Now she was being bombarded with the feeling of being stretched open wide like it was the first time, because for her, it was. And yet, it wasn't.

Ever since Lena had taken her anal cherry they'd been having butt sex at least once a day, and Kara loved it, but her body didn't. Or at least, it was in conflict, because while it gave her tremendous pleasure to receive such naughty treatment her ass always returned to it's initial virgin tightness as if her girlfriend was inflicting some horrible wound upon her. Which of course Lena loved, as she told Kara this means Supergirl was the perfect anal whore. A girl who loved anal, and always came wonderfully hard and frequently from it, and yet each time she was virgin tight. Kara could definitely see the appeal. Although it was impossible for her to believe that Lena truly had as much fun with it as she did.

Forgetting the inevitable orgasms for just a second, and even the intense pleasure Kara knew was to come, just the sheer joy of doing something so naughty and forbidden was so beyond amazing Kara couldn't put it into words. She was Supergirl, a champion of truth and justice and a role model for all women everywhere, and here she was getting fucked in the butt like a common street whore. Better yet, one that called up to the office of a respectable business person and bent over a desk. And yet, at the same time, she had no doubt the woman doing this to her loved her with all her heart, which just made that more thrilling for Kara to give her something she would never give anyone else.

Which made moments like this almost perfect, except the fact that again Lena was perhaps a little too gentle with her at first. After all, she was Supergirl. She could take a much faster and rougher ass stuffing than what she was currently receiving. The gentle anal penetration had been fine. In fact Kara had loved the chance to savour her most private hole stretching, and stretching, and stretching until it closed around the head of Lena's dick, causing both women to cry out loudly. But then, Lena just took so long stuffing her butt, and Kara really, really wanted to get her ass pounded hard and deep. Or at least fucked with the full length of that dildo.

Lena could tell from the sounds that her girlfriend was letting out that Kara was becoming impatient with her, she just couldn't help it. She just loved watching her cock disappearing in between the cheeks of another woman, and Kara Danvers easily had the best butt Lena had ever had the honour of fucking. And did she mention that this was the mighty Supergirl who was now not only bent over her desk, but actually spreading her cheeks, something she did without having to be asked, while a Luthor anally violated her. Oh yes, she might have done this before, but Lena would never, ever get tired of it,which was why she always had to savour it, no matter whether or not Kara needed it, or wanted it.

Hoping to appease her inpatient girlfriend Lena did something she would never do with another girl, namely, shove the final few inches into Kara's ass as hard as she could. Which naturally caused the mighty Supergirl to let out a cry of pure pleasure, and then look over her shoulder and give Lena a gleeful smile. God, her girlfriend was such a little anal slut. And Lena loved that. Something she showed by returning that smile, and then allowing her gaze to lower to where they were connected. Where thighs were firmly against butt cheeks, hiding the fact that the full length of Lena Luthor's strap-on dildo was now buried deep within the rectum of Supergirl, much to Supergirl's delight.

"Oh Lena, yesssss, mmmmm, every inch!" Kara moaned happily, "That's every, single inch buried in my butt! Oh fuck me Lena, fuck my butt! Butt fuck me, Supergirl wants Lena Luthor to fuck her in the butt, oh fuck!"

Gleefully obeying Lena slowly pulled her hips back until about half of the dildo was out of Kara's butt, and then pushed it back in just as slowly, causing the powerful alien in front of her who could snap her like a twig to whimper and moan in pleasure as Lena officially began sodomising her. Kara continued letting out those wonderful sounds, and the occasional pleading for more, as Lena gave her exactly what she wanted. What they had both wanted since the day they met. Oh yes, Lena had wanted to bend the incredibly cute reporter over her desk and bugger her the moment she saw her, but she was so glad they waited, as it made moments like this even more intense.

What made this whole experience even better was that Kara continued spreading her butt cheeks, giving Lena the perfect view of her cock sliding in and out of that forbidden hole. And in moments like this, that was what this was, her cock. Yes, she couldn't feel it in the same way a man would, but she could feel the other end of the dildo rubbing her pussy oh so wonderfully, and even if that wasn't a factor, the sheer mental high of using a dildo sticking out of her crotch to fuck a beautiful woman certainly made it feel real enough to her. Then of course, there was the fact that it was always special with Kara Danvers. God, Lena loved her so much, and she truly believed Kara felt the same way, which seemed to be confirmed every time this incredibly strong girl looked at her.

Kara was definitely looking over her shoulder because she wanted to silently tell Lena just how much she loved her, but she was pretty much sure that was always clear, and right now she had another message in mind. Namely silently tell Lena what an amazing job she was doing at topping her. What an amazing top she was. How good it felt. How much she loved it, etc. All things which Kara had told Lena before, and would tell her again, before they were done with this latest round of love making. And make no mistake, that was what this was. Yes, it was twisted and perverted, but they never once forgot they loved each other dearly while doing these things.

Of course most of all Kara was hoping to encourage Lena to fuck her harder. She knew if she simply asked for it she wouldn't get it, as it was way too early, but maybe, just maybe if she was really good, then Lena would reward her. Sadly that wasn't the case. Although it was hard to be sad when she was feeling so much amazing pleasure. Hell, Kara was the type of anal slut who could actually enjoy getting her ass stuffed. Or maybe that was just her, because of her powers? Whatever the case Kara hadn't enjoyed this at first, but shortly after the butt fucking officially began her ass relaxed and remembered it was made to be fucked, causing whatever initial pain there had been to just fade away.

What followed was several long minutes of pure ecstasy, as Supergirl was dominated by her favourite Luthor, and in maybe her favourite way possible. It was up against some stiff competition, but the fact that she was bent over a desk while in her Supergirl suit, might make this Kara's favourite thing ever. Well that, and her first time with Lena. Which just thinking about made her want to cum. But no, she had to resist. Resist begging to cum. Because it was what Lena wanted, and as a good little bottom Kara was sworn to obey. Besides, she really did enjoy savouring this. It was just that even Supergirl had her limits, and eventually Kara was pushed over hers.

"Harder!" Kara whimpered, finally running out of patients, "Ohhhhhhhh Lena please, fuck me hard! I want it so bad, soooooooo bad, oh God! Oh Rao Lena, mmmmmm, butt fuck me like you butt fuck your girlfriend! Butt fuck me hard and deep and make me cum like the little anal slut I am! Please, oh please, ooooooooh Goooooodddddddd yeeeeeeeessssssss, fuck me, oooooooooohhhhhhhhh yessssssssss!"

To Kara's surprise she got what she wanted much sooner than she thought it would happen, Lena gradually picking up the pace until the sound of her thighs smacking into Kara's butt cheeks, and Kara's screams of ecstasy, had to be audible outside this room regardless of how well it had been soundproofed. Hell, Kara wouldn't be surprised if those sounds could be heard throughout the building, or even throughout the city, but honestly she didn't care. It just felt too good. And that was before the first orgasm crashed over her. Then when it did, when Lena Luthor was able to pound Supergirl's ass with everything she had, Kara came so hard she felt like she was seeing the stars outside her Pod again. Which was quickly followed by another, and another, and another, until once again she had become completely lost in ecstasy.

Lena was also mildly concerned someone would hear them simply because everything about this moment was so intense. The sounds Kara was making, the feeling of her cheeks jiggling against her thighs, and the sheer joy of sodomising Supergirl was just too much. So much that she couldn't resist cumming, something Lena was usually good at doing with other women to maximise their pleasure, but in times like this she just couldn't help herself. Although to be fair she was able to push herself through those climaxes, and more importantly push Kara through them. And when she couldn't? Well, that didn't mean the fun was over, like it did with other women, Lena thought with a happy smile.

So yes, she worried whether even the soundproofed room would be able to stop everyone in the building from hearing them, but ultimately she just couldn't care. No, in fact she wanted people to hear this. Wanted to hear her pleasuring a beautiful woman. Pleasuring Supergirl. Oh yes, Lena wanted the whole world to know that she, Lena Luthor, was making Supergirl feel good. Better yet, she wanted the multi-verse to know that Lena Luthor had the mighty Supergirl bent over her desk, and she was fucking her up her forever virgin tight ass, the very idea of it making her cum even harder. So hard in fact that a few minutes later, Lena was forced to collapse in exhaustion down onto the sweaty body beneath her. But again, that wasn't the end of it.

No, sweet and innocent looking Kara Danvers pushed Lena back into her chair and then started to anally ride her like the little butt slut she truly was. Or perhaps more accurately, the little butt slut which Lena had turned her into, Lena never more proud of that fact then right now as she watched the mighty Supergirl frantically bouncing up and down for her. Especially because her cum had been squirting harmlessly onto the floor before, but now it was shooting over her desk, and no matter how hard Lena tried those stains would never truly come out. Yes, Kara was now literally squirting onto the surface of her desk again, something Lena wouldn't be able to stop thinking about during work hours, which would just inspired her to fuck Kara again.

The only downside to all of this was the other end of the harness was still bashing against Lena's pussy, overstimulating it to the point where it was almost painful. Eventually she just had to close her eyes and block out what was happening to her, as it was all just too intense. Thankfully shortly after that Kara started slowing down, either because she genuinely ran out of steam, or more likely she could sense that Lena needed a rest. Or maybe a combination of that last thing, and wanted to save some energy in case somebody needed her? Whatever the case Kara was soon sitting on her lap with the full length of the dildo buried in her butt, and which point she leaned back and gave Lena a passionate kiss.

"Rao, I love you." Kara sighed dreamily.

Resisting the urge to say the same thing Lena smiled cheekily, "prove it."

"Gladly." Kara grinned, slipping off the dildo and then taking it into her mouth to suck it clean, the entire time looking lovingly up at her 'freebie'.


End file.
